Forever Diana
by Paula UK
Summary: Based on the episode Fatal Charm, told in the first person.


**The final three lines of this story just came to me one day and I knew I had to write the story to go with them! I've never written a story in the first person before; I'm not sure if I've pulled it off, but I hope you enjoy the story. Thank you for reading.**

Forever Diana

What are _you_ doing here? Sh! Not a sound! I want to surprise him and you're not going to spoil it. Just sit there quietly and I'll tell you all about him while we wait for him to get home.

I see lots of people in my line of work, some nice, some not so nice. Four days, six hours and, um, forty three minutes ago I went into the treatment room. A police officer had five stitches in a hand wound and I had to dress it and give him a shot. There was this dreamboat waiting for me with his partner.

Tall, blond, handsome, the most amazing blue eyes and a smile that made me go weak at the knees.

You know that song?

"On the day that you were born,

The angels got together

And decided to create a dream come true.

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair

Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue."

Sorry, I'm not a very good singer. But I'm sure the writer must have seen Hutch and written that song all about him.

Hutch. That's his name. Kenneth Hutchinson, but all his friends call him Hutch.

We're going to be married you know? He hasn't asked me yet but I know he will soon. I've already picked out my dress.

Anyway, I walked into the treatment room and there was Hutch with his silly partner, David Starsky, goofing off.

I don't like that man. Hutch spends far too much time with him.

I don't think he likes me either.

I shooed him out while I treated Hutch. I could tell he really liked me but I guess he felt he couldn't ask me out when we were both working. But it didn't matter because I overheard him and David plotting to go to Sullivan's after work.

At the end of my shift I went to the shop to get steaks and a good red wine for dinner, went home to get changed and then went to Sullivan's. I've never been there before...it seems a pleasant place. I spotted Hutch and David, and pretended I was supposed to be meeting a friend there.

Hutch is such a gentleman. He invited me to join them and later I gave him a lift home and invited him to my apartment for dinner.

When we got home I changed into my new, blue gown. I feel so good in it...so sexy...

What a wonderful night we spent. Hutch was so gentle, so kind, such a considerate lover. That's when I fell in love with him and I think that's when he fell in love with me too.

The next day was a blur. Somehow I got through it, dreaming of my Hutch and the next time we would be together.

I told his landlord I was his kid sister from Boston and he let me in. Silly man.

Hutch has a lovely apartment. I'm still unpacking boxes and getting my apartment just right. But Hutch's place has that comfortable, lived-in feel to it. It's filled with books and plants and records and plants, his artwork and plants, his guitar and plants. All obviously loved and well cared for. Well you can see that, can't you?

I can't believe that such a caring man has chosen me to be his wife. I just know he will cherish me, as I will him.

He took me by surprise when he came home and I dropped our dinner all over the floor. And then David arrived with a girl in tow.

He kissed her! I can't believe he kissed her. And she kissed him back! On the lips! And David just stood there and let them do it! They must not be very serious about each other, that's all I can say.

Her name was Kathy. She was quite sweet in a homespun kind of way and helped me clean up the mess. David suggested we all go out together. I could tell Hutch didn't really want to and truth to tell I would rather have stayed home too but David and Kathy were very insistent so we gave in.

It wasn't the kind of place I would normally go to, very loud. I must confess I didn't really enjoy myself. Hutch danced with Kathy...too close in my opinion. David asked me to dance but I don't dance.

What a shame Kathy's drink spilled all down her and she and David had to leave.

Hutch and I left soon after. He picked an argument when he dropped me off. I asked him to call me but he wouldn't say when. I'm sure he's seeing someone else...maybe that Kathy behind David's back. I thought he cared for me, that I really meant something to him.

I soon calmed down however. Hutch is the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm not going to let a silly, little lover's tiff spoil that. I called him and persuaded him to see me again the next night.

The following day I went shopping. I needed a very special gift for Hutch and I knew just the thing...a watch. A very special watch for a very special man. I got it engraved for him. 'Forever Diana'.

I spent ages getting ready for him in my new dress, preparing a perfect meal and setting the table just so. I put his present on the table and waited for six o'clock. I waited and waited but Hutch didn't arrive.

I began to think he'd had an accident or something so I went to police headquarters and there he was. With David of course.

I'm afraid I lost my temper with him. I was so angry that he'd forgotten about our date. Oh, he said he was working but I knew that was a lie. And David just stood there like he didn't know what I was talking about. They're as bad as each other those two. What do they call it? Watching each other's back? I bet they were laughing at me all day.

So I told the pair of them...well the whole building actually.

I drove straight here to Hutch's place and vented my anger on his belongings. All those things he cared for the way he should care for me...his books, his plants, his records, his plants, his artwork, his plants, his guitar, his plants.

I _am_ a little ashamed of that. Sometimes I just lose control. It's very freeing, but afterwards there are regrets that I didn't handle my anger better. I don't know where it comes from. I feel like a pressure cooker needing my safety valve to be opened.

I saw Hutch at David's place. David was playing with a boat. He can be so childish sometimes. Goodness knows why Hutch sees him outside of work. That will have to stop when we're married.

I saw Hutch with another woman as well. He went to pick her up...put his arm around her...very friendly they were.

Well, I soon put a stop to that. Nobody messes with my man. Nobody.

Oh, I love him so much.

Why doesn't he love me any more?

He's here! You be quiet. He mustn't know I'm here. He's going to take a shower. I can get him before he sees me.

The phone! It's David!

"It's too late. He'll be dead before you get here."

You see I've decided if I can't have him, no one can.

And no one can stop me.

Not Hutch.

Not David.

Not you.

"AARRGH!"

"I loved you! I loved you! I loved you! Every body loves you. Why can't you love me? You don't think this is the end, do you? Do you?"

"AARRGH!"

Someone is screaming.

They won't stop screaming.

I can't stop screaming.

The End

 **Song lyrics from '(They Long to Be)Close to You' by Hal David and Burt Bacharach. (** **Performed by The Carpenters)**

 **Some dialogue taken from the script Fatal Charm written by Jeff Kanter.**


End file.
